The new variety of miniature rose plant of the present invention originated from a controlled crossing in a breeding program between ‘KORlusma’, a non-patented rose and ‘KORkleiva’ described and illustrated in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,232 issued on Feb. 22, 2000.
The two parents were crossed and the resulting seeds were planted in a controlled greenhouse environment. The resulting seedlings exhibited distinctive physical and biological characteristics. The new rose plant was selected in June, 2000 as a single plant from the seedling beds due to its superior characteristics and asexually propagated for further evaluation. This new and distinctive miniature rose variety is named ‘KORcarill’.